The intent of this COMPETITIVE CONTINUATION PROPOSAL for the MARC U*STAR is to continue to strengthen our present program, provide a quality education through cross-disciplinary science curricula and research training to highly capable minority undergraduates in order to enable them to successfully pursue doctoral degrees in biomedical research. The junior/senior MARC Honors program is centered in the departments of Biological Sciences and the Physical Sciences (biochemistry, chemistry and mathematics). This proposal also contains a Pre-MARC component as it is deemed critical in preparing our POOL of well qualified, academically strong, research oriented students for our MARC U*STAR Program. The four-year program will include, but not be limited to the following: 1. implementation of a cross-disciplinary, math intensive curriculum to better prepare our Trainees for the various fields in biomedical research. 2. participation in intramural &extramural research to provide role models, research training, networking and experience in the proper conduct of research 3. mentoring and career guidance to increase the number of Trainees who are successful in pursuing graduate degree programs in biomedical research 4. integration of proven strategies that will enable our MARC trainees to become stronger independent learners, improve their scientific reading, writing &communication skills 5. preparation for our Trainees through a four-year focused test-taking model to enable a stronger performance on the MCAT/GRE exams 6. presentation of a Speakers Series to broaden research knowledge, role modeling and career options 7. development of electronic personal portfolios to monitor Trainee expertise in independent learning habits, professional presentations and interview skills 8. establish a Science/Math Center focused on collaborative problem solving &mentoring While ambitious, this program will offer our Pre-MARC and MARC U*STAR Trainees the challenges and support that will enable them to develop into qualified biomedical researchers.